Office Life
by tezuka-andria
Summary: Au, where Hibari is the boss and Tsuna is an employee. Takes place where Hibari and Tsuna works, and Tsuna wonders why Hibari isn't biting him to death when he made so many errors. Beware of: 1. Shounen Ai  Hibari x Tsuna  1827  2. My grammar


This is my first fanfiction. I hope this will enjoy you. Though it's really the typical stories you can hear here and there, please read it, and if possible pinpoint my mistakes or criticize it if you want. I'll gladly accept it.

Anyway, enjoy~!

_Office Life_

**Title:**Office Life  
**Pairings:**Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi  
**Genre:**AU, Romance  
**Ratings:** PG-13  
**Notes:**Tsuna's PoV, wherein Hibari is the boss and Tsuna was the employee

In the age of 25, Gokudera has became a scientist; Yamamoto continued playing baseball as out-of-school youth player, and has became so famous after getting 3 consecutive championship crowns; Ryohei became a national boxing champion; Mukuro was married with Chrome and both became ghost hunters...Well, I wonder why; Lambo is still studying, Hibari-san is already an famous business manager in the largest company of Japan, and as for me, I was an employee to the said company, and Hibari-san is my boss.

Since I have known Hibari-san from middle school up to now, I managed not to get in his way, and wasn't bitten to death, like other employees and workers has been through. I just imagined how lucky I am. He rules the company through fear. Never did anyone wanted to retire from it, since Hibari-san had declared, "Anyone trying to defy my wants will certainly be bitten to death". Even though, Hibari-san also stated that good workers will have good pay in the end of the month, so many of them are satisfied with it. After all, never did Hibari-san asked for something impossible. I think it's just the workers really lazy.

Since it was Hibari-san we're talking about, I thought at first that clumsy employees cannot be accepted. I also thought I will be fired early, since I know myself was clumsy and careless, but I wonder why Hibari-san still accepted me and even I got some works wrong, he even didn't bite me to death...Oh, well, those bitten to death, or specifically, tonfa-ed to death are those saying, "That plan is certainly not going to work!" or something like that. Maybe he can tolerate the likes of me. I really thank God for how lucky I am in this company.

I thought that he don't bite those clumsy until I saw certain scene...

_*Flashback*_

_"Hibari-sama, I have come to tell you that I have finished the work you assigned to me," Tetsuo, a very smart worker, has entered Hibari-san's room, holding some papers. I was also inside the room, since I'm discussing my work with Kusakabe-san, Hibari-san's assistant._

_"Let me see," Hibari-san said sternly._

_I saw his face got angry, "What the hell is this? It's completely wrong! Ready yourself and I will bite you to death! After that, redo your work!" And so did Hibari-san knock him out, in front of me and Kusakabe-san. It was a terrible sight. After that, Tetsuo-san just ran away and said some bad words to Hibari-san._

I wonder why, I've got a lot of errors in my work. So many times that I can't even count how many. But never he did shouted to me, or said those, "What the hell!" words to me. He'll tell me my errors, or explain it in good tone, and I'll redo it again. And if I did my work perfectly without errors, he'll even smile at me, which I never saw that he did it to anyone beside me. Actually, I fell in love with that smile, and I swear to myself to get my job better, just to see that heavenly smile.

Even after Tetsuo-san, many have been bitten to death just from the simplest errors. [I knew the errors by asking Kusakabe-san]. That got me to the outmost curiosity why he is so kind to me. _Does he like me?_ No, no, no, I must be wishing for the most impossible thing...But...

So today, I got my work and finished it, finally, and went to Hibari-san. He told me to discuss it with him rather than with Kusakabe-san, and he'll have to talk to me. As I walk towards the room, my legs are shivering, as well as my whole body.. _What should I do? Will I be fired? Is he tired of me tolerting my never-ending mistakes? What should I do?_

"Herbivore, are you in bad mood today?" Hibari-san asked to me.

"Wh-why the ask? I am not," after he asked it, I trembled terribly. Maybe this will be my first and last time to be bitten to death by Hibari-san..._Yes, the last time, since I might be fired right now. The truth is the work he gave me was very difficult, that I have no clue what to do with it!_

"Tsunayoshi, if you find the work hard, why didn't you tell me at the first place?"

I thought tears fell into my eyes. It was my very fault. "I-I am sorry. I-I just don't want to displease Hibari-san. I'll do my best next time, and I won't made errors anymore!" I encouraged myself, wiped out my tears using my right hand, and look into Hibari-san.

"Ok, so you need to do this..." he instructed me, and I said that I'll follow his orders precisely.

"Herbivore, you still have something to ask right?"

"Huh? Well, some kind of stupid question, Hibari-san. Please don't mind it anymore." I replied. But I saw his eyes. His eyes are telling me he really wanted to know it, well, maybe as a boss, he needs to know everything. "Ah...well, I'm just wondering...from all the errors I have done, and all the troubles I have given you these past years until today, you won't bite me to death like others..."

"Do you want to be bitten to death?"

"I don't want..! But...I'm just curious why..."

"It's because your father and my father has been friends since then. They got along very well. That's why he recruited you to this company, since the child of his friend, well, that's me, is here. And he told me to treat you well. I'm just obeying my father's friend command. Don't get to other reasons, herbivore."

"Ah..I see.." after hearing that, I think I expected too much. I thought he'll say, _...because I like you_ or _I see someone very important to you_. I became sad, speechless. I just got the paper from Hibari-san, and was about to went out when...

"That's just 30% of the reason."

"EH?" _Just 30%, really? Then what are the other reasons?_

He walked towards me, who is near the door and whispered something. And he bit my ear.

_NNG! It hurts, Hibari-san!_

So as I went to my table in the office, they say my face was as red as tomato, they thought it was because I was bitten to death by Hibari-san. Yes, bitten, literally.

_If you did another error, I'll kiss you. I'll kiss you as how many times you got mistakes in your work since you got into this office, okay?_ Hibari-san has whispered tht to me.

_Ah! What should I do! I never got any work perfectly! If so, then I might be ki- Ahh! What should I do?_

~NeverEnding1827~

REVIEWS please~! ^_^


End file.
